


I fear the edge of dawn, knowing time betrays

by TheMysteriousGeek2345



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, But are not seen in a good light, Cyrus and Primrose are Black Eagles, I cried writing this and felt guilty when finishing it, Lots of Angst, M/M, Some Three Houses characters are mentioned, Spoilers for the Three Houses E3 Trailer, Therion and Alfyn are Golden Deer, Three Houses AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousGeek2345/pseuds/TheMysteriousGeek2345
Summary: The night before, Cyrus and Therion reflect on what they’ve lost and what could have been.





	I fear the edge of dawn, knowing time betrays

**Author's Note:**

> So errr I apologise for this one shot. That’s all I’m gonna say. I hope you enjoy it though?

The sun slowly dipped below the horizon, as the sky began to darken. A man with long dark hair watched the sun set, as he cast a small fireball, lighting a campfire in front of him, before opening up an old magic time of his. He tried to read through the tome, but he was struggling to focus on the words on the page. The man sighed, as he tried to focus harder, focus on the incantations he would need to cast. Anything to get _those_ thoughts out of his head.

Eventually, he gave up and just started into space, whilst absentmindedly fidgeting with a bracelet on his wrist. The bracelet wasn’t anything ‘expensive’, having been made from woven red and yellow string, but it was incredibly important to the young man. After all, it reminded him of happier times back at the Garreg Mach monastery.

 _”So, your books never mentioned friendship bracelets?”_ The man smiled softly as he remembered the day that the bracelet was made. He hadn’t been aware of the custom itself, but apparently they were popular in the Leicester Alliance. Once he had the concept explained to him, he gladly made one for...

Therion.

_Oh, Therion._

“Are you alright, Cyrus?” Cyrus looked up, as he recognised the voice of one of his former classmates, Primrose Azelhart. Based on the tone of her voice, she was worried for him. Cyrus shook his head, as Primrose sat down next to him. Primrose continued calmly, “Do you want to talk about anything?”

Cyrus nodded weakly, as a heavy sigh escaped his lips, “I... am dreading tomorrow.”

“Is it because of...” Primrose began quietly, and Cyrus could see the look of concern on her face.

Cyrus nodded, “It is. Tomorrow we will most likely be at war with the Kingdom of Faerghus and the Leicester Alliance. I know we will end up fighting former classmates, former _friends_. And the chances are that one of those individuals will be Therion. What do I do if I see _him_ on the battlefield? Do I turn tail and run? Do I fight, and possibly kill him? I know I cannot run up to him, and embrace him like I used to but...”

“You still love him.” Primrose stated, not even phrasing it like a question. Cyrus weakly muttered a yes, before fiddling with the bracelet once more. His breathing grew uneven, as he tried to fight back the tears that were slowly forming.

“Of course I still love him.” Cyrus admitted, his voice on the verge of breaking, “Of _course_ I still love him. How could I not, when he is the most wonderful man to ever grace the land of Fodlan? Alas, our differing dreams caused us to go our separate ways, and despite the fact that we kept in contact, we are now to be enemies. I just wish that things turned out differently, that...”

It was at this point Cyrus broke down into tears, leaning forwards as Primrose gently hugged him. The only sounds Cyrus could hear for the next few minutes were the sounds of his crying, the crackling of the campfire and Primrose trying to comfort him. Eventually, Cyrus was able to regain his composure, and he said, “Thank you Primrose.”

“You’re welcome, Cyrus.” Primrose said softly, “I know that everything is not going to be ok, but if you need to talk to me, I’ll always be willing to listen.”

Cyrus smiled weakly at Primrose and nodded, before asking quietly, “Why did Eldegard declare this war in the first place? Why are we being forced to...?”

“You know _why_.” Primrose interrupted quietly, with a hint of fear and regret in her voice, “Times change... and people change too...” Cyrus nodded, remembering that Primrose had fallen in love with Eldegard during their time at the Officer’s Academy. Those pleasant memories and feelings must have also been corrupted by time, as Eldegard became obsessed with her own ideals of justice.

Primrose continued, obviously trying to change the topic, “Anyways, shall we dance? I feel that we both need a distraction in order to forget what tomorrow will bring.”

“That sounds like a sensible plan, yes.” Cyrus replied, with a wobbly smile, before offering a hand to Primrose, “May I?”

* * *

_”So, what are planning to do when our days at the Academy are over?” Cyrus asked quietly. Therion looked up, and sadly looked at his lover. Cyrus looked back at him, with a confused expression on his face. Therion sighed, dreading what his next words would bring_.

 _”I... got a job. Working for the Ravus family in Riegan.” Therion said quietly, “It pays well but...” Cyrus nodded, a small frown on his lips. He understood what Therion was implying. Therion continued, “I’m sorry Cyrus_.”

_”It’s alright, Therion.” Cyrus said eventually, with a hint of sadness in his voice, “...I understand.”_

_Therion sighed, remembering that Cyrus had a teaching position at the Magic Academy in Hresvelg. Eventually, he said quietly, “... I’ll miss you Cy.”_

_”I will miss you too, my dearest Therion.” Cyrus replied softly, “We can still write to each other, yes?” Therion nodded in response. Cyrus gave Therion a fond smile, “That is good at least... it obviously would not be the same as seeing you of course but it will have to do.”_

_”Yeah...” Therion trailed off, “I will look forward to reading your letters.”_

_”As will I.” Cyrus said warmly, as he kissed Therion on the lips. Therion deepened the kiss, and for the next minute or so the two of them kissed desperately, aware that they wouldn’t be able to do this for much longer, so they wanted to enjoy this moment for as long as possible m. Eventually, the two of them parted, needing to breathe. Therion smiled at seeing his lover’s lopsided smile and disheveled hair. Cyrus smile back, before continuing, “I love you Therion_.”

_”Love you too Cyrus.” Therion replied quietly._

“Ya alright, Therion?” Therion was shaken out of his thoughts, as Alfyn sat down next to him. It was dark out by now, and Therion was aware that he should be going to sleep soon. However, Therion found it impossible to sleep. And judging by the fact that Alfyn was still awake, Alfyn couldn’t get to sleep either. Alfyn continued, “Sorry if I’m distractin’ ya. Just needed ta talk with someone.”

“So you decided to talk to the most _cheerful_ person in the army?” Therion said dryly. Alfyn chuckled, before ruffling Therion’s silver grey hair. Therion however ignored him, instead looking down at his wrist, where the friendship bracelet Cyrus had made for him was secured tightly. Therion shook his head, “But... thanks for the company, I guess.”

“Yer welcome.” Alfyn smiled at Therion, “So, are ya alright?”

“Oh yes, I am _totally_ alright.” Therion drawled bitterly, “Of course I wanted to fight in a pointless war. Of course I wanted the pig headed nobles to send me to my death, whilst they get to live a life of luxury. Of course...” Therion trailed off, as Alfyn pressed a hand on his left shoulder. Therion looked up at Alfyn, trying to hide the rage and regret that he was feeling. It wasn’t working.

“Ya thinkin’ about Cyrus?” Alfyn asked quietly. Therion nodded with a sigh. Of course Alfyn knew how to read him like a book. _Of course._ Alfyn took a deep breath, and said quietly, “Thought so. I know that tomorrow’s gonna be tough, but if ya wanna talk about it then...”

“You know I quit working for the Ravus family?” Therion said, before silently watching Alfyn for a second, who seemed slightly confused about Therion’s remark, “I was planning to move to Hresvelg. _I wanted to be with Cyrus._ Instead, I’m on a stinking battlefield, fully aware that tomorrow I will be potentially forced to kill the man I _love_. I hate that I’m being asked to do this. I hate that I’ll never get to tell Cyrus how important he is to me. But most importantly, _I hate all of them._ Claude, Lorenz, Hilda, Lysithea, Marianne... those damn nobles who declared this war...how could they declare this war _with smiles on their faces_ whilst being aware that they are fighting their former friends?” With the rage out of his system, Therion visibly deflated, just staring at the friendship bracelet once more. The two of them fell silent for a few minutes, before Therion muttered, “Sorry, Alfyn. I’m just tired of it all.”

“‘Ts alright.” Alfyn said, looking at Therion reassuringly, “I hate that you’re being made to do this as well. Do ya want to distract yourself? Maybe have a drink or two to...”

“That would be very much appreciated.” Therion interrupted quickly. And with that, Therion and Alfyn stood up, and walked to the beer tent, trying to forget what tomorrow would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone asks, I love all of the 3 Houses characters. They are all so precious and I am nervous about the Timeskip. If the game forces me to kill all of the students I didn’t pick, I will cry. That being said, I’m picking the Blue Lions. :)
> 
> And yes, Cytheri fans, I apologise for putting our two boys through a lot of angst. :( At least Primrose and Alfyn are there to lend their support.


End file.
